


All The Things I've Done

by SleeplessDreamer



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:33:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5654326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleeplessDreamer/pseuds/SleeplessDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a super short drabble I wrote about ruvic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Things I've Done

It was quiet out on the small balcony of the apartment. The wind lightly blew on his face and the sound he heard was cars down below. It felt almost unnatural. For a city that never seems to have a dull moment it felt wrong for it to be this quiet. It made Adam feel empty, almost alone. After such a successful heist he almost felt bad for leaving the rest in there. But he needs to clear his head.

For the past week he had been feeling out of place here. Los Santos may be his home but he never wanted it to end up like this. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted when Joel stepped out with him. Wine glass in hand, he sauntered over to Adam and leaned against the railing. It felt tense for a moment until Joel broke the silence.

“Are you alright? You've seemed off since this morning.” Adam just used the default response he always has. “I’m fine, just tired.” 

“Bullshit. I know you well enough to tell when you're lying.” Joel said. It all felt wrong. He was taken aback by this. Talking about feelings was not his expertise. But of course Joel would know. He always does.

“It's just…” He started. Adam looked up Joel for reassurance. Joel nodded and let him continue. “None of this feels right anymore. When I came back here it felt like the best decision of my life. Everyone is so kind and if I left I would forever regret it. I just don't know what to do.” His voice cracking as he finished talking.

Joel stared at him for a moment, as if he was trying to read him. “If all of this feels wrong then let me do one thing that might feel right.” With that Joel leaned in and kissed him. Joel's lips were soft compared to his chapped ones and he tasted like the wine that Joel had been sipping on. 

When they finally broke apart Adam smiled wider than he ever had. Joel almost mirrored him with his beaming smile.

Suddenly Adam didn't feel so alone anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I like this yet but I'm still posting it. Sorry for any mistakes! I wrote this durning my study hall haha. Thanks for reading!


End file.
